


Before We Part

by MoonytheMarauder1



Series: A Heart That's Been Loved [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Singing in the Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonytheMarauder1/pseuds/MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Every morning with Remus was perfect. And as nervous as John was for his partner to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, he really couldn't complain about anything that made Remus this happy.Part 1 of A Heart That's Been Loved
Relationships: Remus Lupin/John Dawlish
Series: A Heart That's Been Loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687801





	Before We Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is part 1 of my series A Heart That's Been Loved, which is just a collection of various Remus pairings. You're welcome to send in a request, of you'd like! It's another thing I'm moving over from ffn. :)

John rolled over in bed and groaned, waking up slowly. Sunlight was streaming through the window, but it was the singing coming from the bathroom that had disturbed his slumber.

John grinned once he identified the song his partner was singing: David Bowie's _Starman._ Remus sang it often in the mornings, for reasons unknown to John, but hearing the other man's voice was always a treat. And if he was to spend ten more years—or longer—waking up to different tributes to Bowie, well, that wouldn't be so bad.

He heard the water switch off, and, regretfully, the singing stopped. Deciding it was best to get out of bed and ready for work, John kicked off the duvet and ran his fingers through his greying hair. Just as he was standing up, Remus emerged from the bathroom, water dripping down his bare chest towards the fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist.

Remus' amber eyes lit up when he saw John awake, and the Auror's heart gave a familiar leap of joy at the sight. "You're up! I'll just get dressed and then I'll make breakfast, shall I?"

John watched Remus' skin glisten as the wet flesh caught the sunlight, and he cleared his throat. "Or you could skip that first bit and go straight to the second."

Remus glanced at him amusedly as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out some pants. "Funny, if inappropriate."

"Oh, come on." John leaned back against the wall, brows raised. "Inappropriate for who?"

Remus let the towel drop and slid into the underwear with a grace no man had any right to possess. "We both know that that only leads to morning shagging, and I really _can't_ be late to Diagon Alley. The crowds will be unbearable come noon."

John's grin faded slightly as he remembered that Remus was preparing for his new position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. There would be considerably less time available to spend with him, not to mention the supposed curse on the position… which Remus stubbornly insisted was rubbish.

"You could always find a job closer to the flat," John sugested carefully, not for the first time. "We could spend more time together, and I'm sure there's something at the Ministry that can cater to your talents."

Remus shot him a look that very much said _I am tired of having this conversation._ "I can't accept a job at the Ministry, John; you know that. It'd only be a matter of time before someone realized about my… condition."

John's blue-eyed gaze fell to the many scars covering Remus' torso. They'd begun dating four years after the defeat of Voldemort, and it had taken John nearly two years more to uncover Remus' lycanthropy. It'd been startling—the curse came with a terrible stigma—but John was a logical man, and, after he'd given himself time and space to think it over, he decided that it would be ridiculous to expect Remus to suddenly change into a bloodthirsty monster just because he now knew the truth.

So he'd sat his lover down and asked questions. It was awkward, embarrassing, but informative. Once the misconceptions were out of the way, they'd been able to start again, this time with no secrets.

Unfortunately, the rest of the world wasn't full of John Dawlishes. The threat of discovery was very real for Remus, and very serious. But even if Albus Dumbledore was willing to take the risk and employ Remus, there was no guarantee that the students wouldn't figure out the truth.

It felt a bit like he was letting Remus walk into a trap. Absences in the lower branches of the Ministry were easier to overlook, and John couldn't be at Hogwarts to provide an alibi…

"That could still happen at Hogwarts," John argued. "Don't get me wrong, I know you're qualified for the job, but isn't this a bit risky?"

Remus sighed softly and crossed the room, tugging a crimson jumper over his head; for someone who liked to blend in, he sure was fond of those bright Gryffindor colors. "I'm sorry, John, but this is the right choice for the both of us. I can't live off of you forvever, and" —Remus' lips turned up in a wry smile— "you need to learn that I can take care of myself out there."

"I know that," John protested, but it was rather half-hearted. "I just worry, you know that."

Remus kissed the shorter man's temple and smiled a bit more genuinely. "I know, and I appreciate it. Just not every hour of the day."

John's shoulders dropped in concession. "Well, I suppose that's fair. You'll be careful, won't you? And write often?"

Remus rolled his eyes, but nodded. "I'll write often enough that even the homesick first years will think it's excessive. You'll be sick of my handwriting soon enough, I'm sure of it."

"Not possible." John pecked Remus chastely on the lips and reached up to run his fingers through his partner's hair, the tawny locks dark because of the water that hadn't yet dried. "I'll have to try to get some Hogsmeade patrols on my schedule—let me know when you can sneak away, yeah?"

Remus' gaze was soft and fond. "I will," he promised. Then the werewolf got to his feet and walked towards the bedroom door. On his way, he—rather predictably—grabbed a bar of chocolate off of the nightstand.

"That's not breakfast, you know," John called, amused despite himself.

Remus glanced over his shoulder at his lover. "Sure it is," he said with a grin.

Then Remus sauntered out the door, entirely too pleased with himself. Shaking his head, John went to follow the man, planning to steal a few more kisses before they departed. Judging by the way Remus lifted his brow invitingly when John walked into the kitchen, he was in luck.


End file.
